


Good loser

by Vaniaurreaaz



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniaurreaaz/pseuds/Vaniaurreaaz
Summary: battra cree perder
Relationships: Battra & Mothra (Kaiju), Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Kudos: 3





	Good loser

When Mothra saw him he always yelled at her or looked at her with the wrong eye, his attitude was rude and many Kaijus preferred to avoid him but nevertheless Mothra was always with him, without a doubt he remembers it. It disgusts him that they consider him brothers but he squirms when he sees that mothra thinks the same of him although he has never said it in front of him, but in truth he knows her very well, he thinks he knows that Kaiju that calmed the hearts of people and ... even Godzilla.

He can see her gaze from her, so loving from her, as she lands on her head and for the first time in years he sees Godzilla happy.

He does not know how all that happened, he wants to believe that it is only friendship but he knows that it is not. He knows that the king had proclaimed the queen in front of her eyes.

Battra hides, tries to refuse but still knows that Mothra is not going to be the same with him, now he would only be a friend and in truth he no longer wanted to look. He couldn't look into her eyes again without him looking at a coward.

What would he happen if he told him his feelings? He would be a great rejection, he would explode and kill the earth even so he knows that he lost

He for the first time he lost by himself, by his pride and anger

He would quit like a good loser


End file.
